


I'm Trying To Watch

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Soap Operas - Freeform, Soft Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Thace has a new favorite show.





	I'm Trying To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my tumblr :3c To quote my friend: "You can lead a writer to angst, but you can't actually make them write angst."

“ _You didn’t trust me to not turn against you. Do love and trust mean nothing to you?_ ”

The words came from Thace’s datapad, as Ulaz entered their room. Thace was curled up with his back to the door, eyes glued on whatever soap opera he was watching. He had mentioned the details once or twice, and while Ulaz hadn’t really been interested, he had still humored Thace, listening and nodding along.

“Dump his ass,” Thace said to the datapad, ears pinning back. “You deserve better, Aylen.”

“What’s happening now?” Ulaz asked as he set his things down on the table next to the bed.

“Yurak and Aylen are having ‘relationship difficulties’—” As he spoke, Thace raised one hand to make air quotations over his shoulder. His eyes never left the datapad. “Now shhhh, I’m trying to watch.”

Ulaz tilted his head to the side with a fond smile. “Of course. I’ll try to be as quiet as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
